Stag Night
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: On the day of Gou's graduation from university Kai has some big events planned, but thanks to some odd abilities from his biological nephew Aiden, things could take a unique turn. (Set between chapters 5 and 6 of the story "Together Forever.") Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Stag Night 

Beyblade

Three-Shot

Rated T

For: **Rainbow-Winged-Phoenix**

**Part One:**

It's Spring here in Japan, and if I'm to be honest I'm not looking forward to it. I like flowers and the season's usual smells but I'm not a huge fan of sinus infections. I get them every year, it never fails. I really hope i didn't just jinx myself. Knowing my luck, I did.

"Aiden, come on, get a shower!"

I hear my uncle Kai yell it to me from beyond my bedroom door. Was banging on it super loud really called for though? I beg to differ.

It's been nearly five years since I've come from Russia to live here with my extended family, nearly five years since I lost the man who helped make me. That was messed up, how dare he not contact us, but by the time I'd met the man called Zephyr my anger and most of the questions had subsided. To say it's been an adjustment would be an understatement, from language to customs, but my cousin Gou has been a big help. He's a great supporter and a patient teacher. When no one else could be there for me, he was, no matter the time of day or how busy. As far as I'm concerned, he'll be a great husband and father.

I've been laying in bed most of the morning, Drinzer talking with me about the dreams I've been having.

There's another set of rattles at my door and soon its opened with a key and closed. My uncle steps in, looking unamused and ready to pounce if I mouth off or square up, which has happened a time or two. He's never hurt me, just a good thwack over the head or a lecture. Oh trust me, I've more than learned my lesson.

"Morning." I say sheepishly, though it comes off as cold.

Why can't I be cool and confident like my late father? What he did as a cop was honorable and I'm aiming to be like that in due time.

"Good morning." Uncle says, sticking his thumbs in the belt-loops of his jeans.

"Are we gonna have a better day today?" He starts, indirectly referring the incident at dinner a few weeks ago.

I'd went off on mother, who is called Darya by everyone else, when she chastised me again for wanting to be a cop. I understand her point, she doesn't want me to get hurt like he did but times have changed and I'm my own person now. I'm their son so I'll do better, I'll be better. As has come to be expected, Gou stood up for me, stating that this wasn't the time or place and also that she was blowing things out of proportion. Again. She screamed that she wouldn't allow another cop in the family and stood up to go. I went after her and when I reached out for her shoulder I soaked her with at least a bucket of water. Uncle dashed her a hand towel and pulled me away, secluding us in his office. There, he explained about how Gou held his Bit Beast's powers too but his were fire-like, whereas mine it seems are aquatic-based. Drinzer and Dranzer are sisters but their powers are different. Its odd to me but I accept it.

"Aiden?" Uncle's deep voice pulls me out of my reverie. He sits on the edge of my bed, my feet brushing at his hips.

I eye him over, even at forty-two-years-old, time hasn't really aged him. What I'm getting at is, he looks perpetually twenty-nine. But subtle wrinkles from life's hardships may reveal otherwise. From what I've seen in pictures he's only grown slightly over the years. Some fine-lines show how much age is truly beating at his door though.

"Yes, uncle?"

"You're gazing off again."

"I am?"

"Mhmm."

I'm not sure what to say to that. Uncle often leaves me tongue-tied. Mother says its because I'm anxious, intimidated by him. I can see that but I highly doubt that's the reason for my nerves, I'm a man, I'm not allowed to feel anything that would cause me to seem weak in anyone's eyes.

"Aiden?"

I blink at his voice, again I'm totally unsure of what my next move should be. Uncle sure is something else, he never questions what I say, he listens, just like Gou does. They're so much alike it's amusing at times. Then I remember something he said, giving me something to talk about.

"I'll do my best."

Uncle smiles at me, happiness reflecting in his eyes. "That's my boy. Now get a shower we're on a tight schedule today."

"Yes, sir."

That's right, how could I forget? Today sees us getting ready for Gou's graduation from university. It's Friday and word around this huge mansion is that come Monday Gou will be working with uncle at the company he owns.

There's another set of knocks at my door again and it opens to reveal my Aunt Julia. Uncle smiles at her and gets up to join her in the hallway. The door closes, leaving me to myself once more.

"Not even Noon and I'm already wound up." I mumble, Drinzer mentally telling me to take a deep breath, that things won't be as bad as these repetitive dreams say.

I get up and head into my en-suite bathroom to freshen up as told.

In the shower, I'm quick to undress and step in, the warm water cascading down my back and pounding into my shoulders like a deep-tissue massage. Once my shampoo is all sudsed up and I slump under the showerhead to wash it out, the water shuts off and I'm left feeling cold like I'm back home in Russia during winter.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter to myself, my voice conveying how cold I am.

The bathroom door, currently to my left, rattles gently, showing someone is in my room, but who?

"Daddy, Elsa froze the water again!"

My right eye twitches at the whiney voice... It's Gou's younger sister Cleo. She looks just like her mother from head to foot, is five-years-old, and currently obsessed with a Disney movie called Frozen. I pray you've never heard of it, she watches it all the time, and I can't stand that movie... And being called Elsais the reason why.

"Sh-shut up!" If it could of, my face would have heated up from the embarrassment. This is not the first time its happened. More like the ninth or tenth time.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, its like you've gone awaaayyy!" Cleo horribly sings out, mocking me in the best way she knows how. I can't stand her and the family knows it, so why do they let her do this to me?! I know it sounds immature, but put yourself in my shoes. Not fun.

"Alright, that's enough, out of his room Cleo!" I hear uncle say, a light scolding nature to his tone. I hope that makes sense. It sounds like he's standing in the doorway, I hear sets of varying steps grow distant, and I assume the two have left. After a bit, the door opens and closes quietly, meaning someone has stepped in.

The curtain opens, pushed to one side quickly, and my amethyst eyes soon meet jewel green ones. In shock I try to conceal myself further, but in the tiny space there's only so much I can move without exposing myself.

"Unfreeze it, Elsa!" The royal pain commands.

"Cleo." I growl out. This is too much.

"Here. I'll hug you. Love will thaw your frozen heart!" Like most kids, she has trouble saying her Rs, Ls, and Ss but I can still make out what she says. Cleo reaches to round my neck but pounding steps cut her off, making her recoil and look toward the door.

"Cleo Hiwatari!"

Uncle Kai bursts in with more chilly air, a belt in his hand. I watch in disbelief as he points to the door and glowers at his "Babygirl" silently telling her things he dare not utter under the pretense of regret. In other words, he's mega-pissed.

"You don't want me to walk you out of here, young lady. Now go." The little girl stands there in stunned silence, but I can see the defiance growing and her father doesn't approve.

He lowers his hand and says loudly, "I've told you over and over again to quit doing this to him! It's embarrassing, rude, and I won't have that here. Understand?"

She nods shakily, steadily realizing she's not going to win.

"No nodding."

"Yes." Cleo mumbles out.

"Yes what? What did papa tell you to say when he's talking to you?"

"Yes, _sir_?"

"That's right. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Leave?"

He points to the door again. "Mhmm."

I've heard from mother that father had a similar temper. I really hope not, this man is scary enough. Cleo leaves the room, sniffling in defeat as her father takes her out. She's clearly embarrassed and upset. I don't care.

After a bit, the homeowner comes back in and closes the door with the heel of his boot. He locks it and walks over to me, his stride less heavy and the steps much smaller. Its his subtle way of showing that he'll be different with me, calmer.

"Aiden?" He starts as he steps into the shower. "What's wrong? You don't freeze the pipes unless somethin's up."

I make eye contact and watch warily as he puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Its nothing really, just sleep-deprived."

"And why's that?"

I can tell he's reluctant to know but he asked and according to the rules I have to give some kind of answer. My eyes shift from one side to the other and then back to the man who's waiting patiently.

"I, I've been-"

There's another set of knocks at my bathroom door. Seriously, is there no such thing as privacy in this house?

"I'll be out in a minute. Whatever it is can wait." Uncle barks, not moving from his spot on the floor.

He turns back to me, annoyance replaced with comfort. "You were saying?"

Feeling an itch in my nose, I put a hand to my face. To my father-figure's surprise, I let out a loud sneeze that burns the inside of my nose. Right after that the shower bursts open, raining scalding water on us. We both move away so there won't be any burns. I quickly stick my head under the rush to finish washing my hair and once I'm done I shut it off.

"That was new." Kai says. Because of the shocked expression I momentarily think I'm talking to Gou. Uncle doesn't emote much but when he does its kinda funny.

"Not exactly." I mutter while I wrap the towel I have nearby around me. "I've done this before. Only once though."

"When was this?"

"Last week at the pool party. I sneezed and heated up the water."

Uncle snorts at that, the memories replaying themselves. "I see. That would explain why Cleo said it felt like her bathwater." His neutral expression returns and he leaves the room, allowing me to get dressed in peace.

I step out into the hall donning a baby blue tuxedo, with a cream colored button up, and brown shoes. In seconds, I spot my twenty-one-year-old cousin playing a quick round of chess with his little sister. Next to them is Leon, who appears to be a mix of annoyed and amused, much like his younger brother next to him.

"Checkmate." Gou says, his tone flat but playful.

"Kristof wins again!" Cleo looks at Leon, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Thanks for keeping score Sven! I'm gonna go paint with Olaf now!" She runs down the stairs, her black dress shoes loudly tapping the hardwood while her light purple pajamas move aimlessly. I don't know how I hadn't noticed this until now but she's still not ready to go yet?

All three of us look at each other in confusion as she goes. While Gou puts the game away he asks, "Who's Olaf?"

Leon counts on his fingers as he lists off the nicknames Cleo has bestowed upon us. "Let's see, for Frozen... Aiden is Elsa, you're Kristof, I'm Sven, Silver is icy Anna, mother is normal Anna, and father is Hans for some reason. I don't know." He shrugs a small bit at the end, succumbing to his loss.

I'll never understand that girl. Let me clarify, I don't hate her, I just can't stand what she does, annoying names included.

There's a loud yelp from downstairs followed by Kai running his daughter up the stairs. Kai bounds after her but stops to look us over. "At least you all are listening."

He turns to go to Cleo's room when Gou stops him, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"What happened?"

Kai looks back at his son sorrowfully and adds, "Cleo twisted Saber's foot."

I watch as the blood rushes to Gou's head. "What?!"

"She said she was trying to get him to paint, with what I don't know."

"Why is there flour all over the kitchen?!" We all go stiff at hearing Aunt Julia shriek it out.

"Guess that answers that question."

Kai heads downstairs with a growl and urges Raul to follow him. My other uncle soon rounds the corner with my aunt, who appears to be at her wits end too.

All three of us rush down the stairs to see the old man sweeping flour into a dustpan and throwing it into the bin. He grumbles some things in Russian that I won't repeat. To sum it all up, they weren't family-friendly.

Gou goes up the steps and the next thing we hear is Cleo crying like she's being beaten. If it were anyone else, like her mom or dad, I wouldn't be questioning it. But here I am, standing bewildered with Leon. My other cousin is clad in a brown and white suit with an orange tie and he looks unaffected. Gou comes down a minute later, rubbing the palm of his right hand.

"How hard did you whip her?" Leon asks.

"I'm still surprised your folks allow that." I cut in, eyes on both of them.

Gou shrugs at me and then says to his older brother, "Not too hard, just enough to get my point across."

Leon cocks a brow at that. "Can she sit?"

"Yes. For bit-beast's sake I didn't whip her that hard."

Leon folds his arms over his chest, subtly telling Gou that he better be telling the truth. "She better or I'll paint your ass worse than you did hers."

We hear footsteps and all turn to see the President coming up to us. He looks us over again and says, "Aiden go get your mother and freshen up. Boys focus on yourselves, I've got Cleo."

We all go up, uncle in the lead as always. He turns toward Cleo's room and heads in. The others go to their own rooms and as I go to mine I'm met with a tight hug from mother. Being squished by her I hug back. I run my hands through her hair, still unbrushed and smelling of her natural oils. Her white nighty is wrinkled and crusty in spots. This tells me that she hasn't slept, that she's been crying. It breaks my heart to know she's still grieving like this over father but today is not the day to wallow in self-pity.

I move away, my hands on her upper arms."You haven't showered yet? Uncle said to shower a good while ago. We gotta leave soon."

"I know son but today has me thinking-"

"About father I know. But he wouldn't want you to lay here and drown yourself in misery. He'd want you to go out and have a good time." I feel her relax at my soothing and I smile, sensing the opportunity for a joke. "He'd want you to see the sun, and for decency's sake wear a bra, ma."

She chuckles and gives me the ok. I go in and help her pick out a dress. I learn it was one of dad's favorites actually and mine too. She looks so elegant in it. It's a nice pale blue color that compliments her, giving away just enough to draw attention but not enough for anyone to stare.

When ready, I guide her by the arm. At the base of the stairs we spot Uncle Raul. He smiles at me and then takes my mother out to one of the waiting cars. I follow soon after, strangling another vision that wants to bring me to the floor.

I walk outside to see uncle Kai talking with a group of people. They all seem close, like family.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Granger speeds by me, clearly happy to see the four other men.

He approaches the redhead, followed by the lilac haired one, then the buff blonde, finishing off his circle with the shortest of the bunch. I can't tell if the navy blue haired guy with the big snoz has primordial dwarfism or not. He's only an inch taller than Cleo, yikes.

"Aiden." At my name, uncle motions for me to come over and I do so, reluctantly.

"These are your other uncles."

I don't believe it, more brothers? And are they really related or not? He points them out to me individually as he says their names. "Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Brian."

I nod, still baffled at how big this family is and its only getting bigger. I look at the one called Spencer, who gives me a soft smile. I return it, unsure of what else to do.

"Nice to meet cha." His deep voice booms it out as he extends a hand. I politely take it, my hold limp compared to his. Don't break my hand dude!

"Its nice to meet you too." I mutter, my voice sounding much softer than normal. With an icy jolt, a faded, blurry image enters my mind. As we part I ponder something, why do I get the feeling we're similar?

**To Be Continued...**

**There is still so much more to come. This two-shot takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of her awesome story, _Together Forever_. Please go check it out! Also, check out its sequel _Glass House_. Really good! I can not recommend her stuff enough! She's the very reason I stared doing this to begin with! I will post Part 2 soon. I hope this was to your liking Rainbow, let me know what you think! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

Gou's graduation from university went over well, completely without a hitch. That is, unless you don't bother to count Gou carrying Cleo across the stage with him. Yeah, the rosy little scamp managed to break free from her father's lap and the burly, Man Of Steel bar known as his right arm. For awhile he kept her quiet by letting her mess with his trademark wrist watch. Guess she got bored though. Poor guys, those two can't seem to catch a break from her.

Now on the way home, aunt Julia voices that she found it funny, their driver however, was far from amused.

"Dad, its not that big a deal. It's my day, I should have a say in whether she gets punished for that or not and I don't think she should." Gou let out from the seat beside me.

His black cap and gown aren't off yet. We're heading back to change into some more casual clothes, and then we're going... Somewhere. I'm not exactly sure.

"You'll spank your baby sister for messing with your dog but not for loudly running through a church, causing a disturbance, and interrupting a pivotal ceremony. Something you will never get to do again. Yeah, that makes total sense."

"Don't worry about it." Gou tries again, having enough of this. "Just let it go."

"Gou, I'm your father I get the final say. She needs to learn just as you did. Am I clear now?"

"Yes, sir."

After that Gou just glares out the window. I see both sides but I'm more on uncle's side with this one. Cleo does need to learn to be considerate of others, polite. The Hiwatari's are raising men and women in tiny bodies, not children. Well, that's what uncle says from time to time.

The moment we arrive home, we're ordered like troops to go change. Good grief... If I'd wanted the military treatment I would've joined it. I loathe when uncle's like this.

As I remove my stuffy jacket and undo the buttons of my top I inform mother, who has followed me in, of our car ride home and that we're going out again. She, now pulling out some comfortable clothes for me, listens attentively.

The moment I finish venting mother comes up to me and moves various shirts in front of me. I myself standing before my body mirror. I guess she's playing fashion designer.

"Dear, understand that they both mean well. Gou wants a relaxed day, while your uncle is trying to raise a proper lady."

"I know, and I'm all for that, but did they really have to bicker the whole way home?"

"It'll be fine. I know it's annoying but that's just them. Now, you stay safe tonight, stay out of trouble."

"Yes, ma'am."

I smile at her, taking hold of the thin, navy green jumper she puts before me. Pairing that with my brown steel-toed boots and formfitting bluejeans, I'm good to go. If I had it I'd be wearing an official uniform and packing some heat, but nowadays becoming a cop is a lot harder.

Within another hour the men in and of the manor are all crowding into their cars, three of them, and we're heading off... To I still don't know where.

While riding with Gou's older brother Leon and aunt Julia's twin brother Raul, I ponder something... What happened to talking, communication?! One moment it exists in this family, the next it's out the window!

The women are staying behind, some deciding that while we have fun, they're gonna do their own thing. Yeah, I'm glad I'm going out. No offense to them.

In time I learn we're going on a stag night. Confused, I ask, "Stag night?"

Leon answers for Raul, who's busy blushing. "Gou isn't married yet, and is of age. So, fun times are ahead."

"Interesting." Is all I can say before the car goes quiet.

We arrive at a place called, and I'm not kidding, The Pony Express. Yeah, I already don't wanna be here, and from the looks of it neither does Leon. Guess he and I are on guard drunks duty. And yes, I mean that exactly as it sounds.

I get out of the car to see Leon chatting happily with his fiancée while he cradles a cooing, swaddled bundle. From what I understand Leon's lover was a foreign exchange student from Kenya. Now she's a legal resident is both countries. Don't ask me how, probably uncle's doing.

She was an orphan from Russia that was adopted by a family when they were traveling around the world. Like Gou's younger sister Silver, she had an illegible birth certificate, torn to shreds you might say. So they named her Kiara. She's full Russian but dresses like the culture she was surrounded by. Her English is impeccable though, no accent whatsoever. The two met in high school and became sweethearts. I think they're due to be married soon. They already have a many months-old daughter named Nina.

Kiara smiles welcomingly at me, her bright, tanish-gold eyes shine at me while her soft, mocha brown skin glows in the sunlight.

In the midst of her asking me how I've been I faze out, a vision overtaking my mind's eye.

In this vision I see a babbling baby boy and Leon talking back to him as he feeds him. The tiny tot sat in a highchair. He has Leon's bushy mop of brown on his head, his striking grey eyes, bushy brows, and lighter skin.

"Eat up, Kovu. Don't play in it." Leon says, a familiar laugh escaping as he wipes the mush from the babies pudgy, rounded face.

Leon, his voice is deep like uncle Kai's and he acts like him too. Only he smiles more and doesn't go into military mode.

I feel myself grow warm at the happy image, only to be pulled back out by cold water.

"Huh?" I wipe the water from my face with my shirt, annoyed at whoever did it.

Then I feel a strong arm pull me aside, my vision clearing up.

"Everything okay?" Leon asks, sitting me on a bench behind some bushes.

"I'm fine." I say, short of breath. "Where's uncle and the others?"

"Stuck in traffic. Uncle Raul took Kiara and Nina home, thankfully. No one saw but me. Now what's up?"

I can see the worry in Leon's eyes, and no doubt his partner and Raul hold the emotion too.

"It's nothing." I lie, getting up and leaving before Leon can grab at me.

When everyone else arrives, and is settled in, toasts are raised and congratulations are once again given. Raising his bottle of Blue Moon, uncle gives a speech on hardships and how overcoming them molds you into a better man. He ends it with a spiel about how proud he is of Gou and it's all I can do to keep from groaning. Sometimes I think he forgets that he has more than one son.

In between more hollers and commotion I sneak a glance at Leon who's stood stiff, watching everyone like a hawk.

Spencer comes over, a bottle of bubblegum rum in his right hand. I notice he's pushing a cork into it after every swing, the others I was introduced to doing the same... Odd. And now uncle's doing it. Why? Ok, so the feeling I got from him earlier today was that he had odd quirks but was likable? What does that say about me? A lot probably.

Leon and Spencer chat about the day for a bit before Spencer turns to rejoin the flock.

—-

As the night wears on, we aren't forced to intervene, but one incident in particular seems to be spinning on repeat- The eldest Hiwatari's laxing inhibitions. Intuition tells me this could go one of two ways but it won't end well either way.

"If it isn't Dwight Jugger. What do you want?"

Leon and I turn to see the old man talking to a greased up, gangly man who appears to be in his fifties and clearly dyes his hair.

"Uncle looks pissed."

Leon nods, not looking at me. His shoulders are squared and his arms are folded over his chest. In other words, he's not happy. Well shit, not even two hours in and we're already going to hell.

The man called Dwight gives our old man a smug look and says, "I was just wonderin' how ya been. That bitch still wid ya?"

Uncle Kai takes a big swig of his unplugged beverage and with a slam of his palm, the cork goes back in place. Yeah, he's royally riled. He then slams the bottle back on the island, steps off to one side and calmly says, "Julia is still happily married to me, yes. Is that all?"

Leon and I smirk at the annoyed and confused face Dwight gives our hero. Kai is so cool!

"Well, no, I have one more question."

Uncle puts his hands in his pockets, shifting out of the flow of traffic.

"Yes?" He urges, trying to be the bigger man, an example to all around him.

Looking into Kai's eyes, Dwight becomes tongue tied.

"Guess he looks murderous." I say, briefly peering at Leon.

"Mhm." Leon hums out, apparently feeling pissed off too.

"What, no comment after you called my wife a whore all those years ago? Nothing, that's pretty rude of you to say." At that uncle turns to grab his half-gone bottle and find somewhere to sit where Dwight isn't in arms reach.

Something comes over Dwight, jealousy maybe. I'm not sure.

He charges at uncle but before I can do anything I'm stopped, my shoulder grabbed by Leon whose eyes are silently telling me to just watch, lay in wait. Wait for what?

All accompanying eyes see Kai smoothly turn and roughly grab the man by the throat, and squeeze it tightly.

Pulling him to him, uncle coldly says, "You still think you can run that pretty little mouth of yours whenever you want, don't cha? That there won't be consequences... Well. Are you enjoying the feel of my fingers around your neck? Is it a frightening rewalk down memory lane?"

Dwight says nothing, he only pees his pants.

Kai gently lowers him onto a stool behind him and lets him loose, "If you run it or fuck with anyone else tonight, I'll give you a real reason to piss yourself. Again!"

Watching uncle storm off to where Gou is I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and relax into the relief. That was, really scary.

At uncle's back, my eyes become blurred and my world goes black.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I don't know why but I'm on writer's high tonight, lol. Here's part two of Stag Night. Part three, and hopefully the final part, will be out soon-ish. I'm trying I swear. Thank you for reading and I hope you all will let me know what you think so far. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three:**

Leon carries me outside, an arm across his shoulder blades. He sits me down on the curb, before sitting down beside me.

"I'm guessing your bit beast is at work?"

I look at him, the fog leaving my mind. That trip was rough.

"Uh, no. Not really. She just gives me watery and psychic abilities."

Leon nods, getting it. I'm guessing he made Gou fill him in.

"So-"

"Why was Kiara here when we arrived?" I interrupt, the fact that I did so clearly irritating him.

"She went to pick up Nina from daycare and then to the store. She dropped by to see us for a bit."

He looks at me out of the corner of his right eye, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Now let's get back inside before we see things we regret."

We get up and walk back inside, only to see a round of ten to twelve whiskey bottles on our group of tables. Oh fuck! Whiskey ain't good for nobody. Especially _this _amount.

Leon and I peer around to see things are going south, _fast_. And oh how I wish it was in a violent sort of way.

Leon and I exchange scarred glances. Me and my big mouth.

"Whoa!" Leon covers his eyes with his hands to avoid any more trauma. Meanwhile, I, can't look away from the car wreck.

While Gou is sipping on some Irish creams in a corner booth, a handsy bartender on his lap... The others are, playing a more _hands-on_ kind of game with whoever they can. Uh, every one of them is _taken_, right?!

Uncle Kai is flirting with the one called Spencer and he's- Oh God is he being filthy!

Against my better judgment I walk slowly up to them, not wanting this to go any farther than it already has.

In the haze of lude words and movements, uncle is able to knock the taller one on his back. On the floor, really? How far gone are you uncle?

"Deep down I always imagined those big, strong arms around me. So what do you say?"

I watch as Spencer ruthlessly knees Kai in the groin, getting him off of him.

"I'm going to pretend all that didn't happen."

You and me both buddy.

Leon comes back with a knocked out Tala over his back and a crying Ian under his arm.

"Why won't Kai love me?!" Ian cries, looking ugly and snotty, and utterly heartbroken. Poor guy. Who knew he loved him.

Spencer pulls out a cigarette and after lighting it, says, "Take them out to the truck, lock the doors."

"Yes, uncle."

Leon leaves, doing as told.

I look at Spencer, who's puffing on his cancer stick. He looks at me and says, "Welcome to adulthood. Ain't it fun."

I shrug, "You want uncle outside too?"

We look at the man still holding himself, the family jewels no doubt swollen and bruised.

"I'm sorry he did that to you."

I turn to see Gou coming up behind me, the smell of marijuana with him. He's so lucky I'm not a cop.

"It's fine. Your dad needs to be seated in a far off booth, and don't tell your mother."

Gou steps up next to the curled up man, his hair messier than usual. His face and neck rubbed in whisker-burn. Guess he has bi tendencies too.

"I'm sure she knows." Gou says, then he clocks his old man over the head with a tight fist. He picks him up and carries him outside.

That's thwarted though when uncle tumbles out of his son's arms and throws a fist.

What the hell?! Gou ducks, but then fires back, knowing his dad isn't in his right mind. The hard punch lands square on his cheek, and his head hits the floor, knocking the older man out cold.

—-

From then on the night shifts into small talk and cards in another room away from the bar area.

Uncle comes to about twenty minutes into a round of BlackJack with Brandy.

"Hey, uncle. You doin' okay?"

He groans, putting a hand to his head as he sits up in his chair.

Blood, a torn open throat and chest cascading in four big bullet wounds crowds my vision again, and I'm on the verge of screaming as I see uncle looking like that, but I hold it in. I see it enough in my dreams, why is it invading my every days too? I don't want it to be true but as much as I've seen it, it may be.

I focus on the voices around me and soon spot uncle Raul and Tyson trading in those pricy chips for actual money. Are the games over already?

After deciding to end the night with a horrible B-movie at the cheap theatre across town. The soberest among us drive us all home.

Around midnight, after several hours of crazy, we return home. Two sober, and the rest either half-gone or completely out. I crawl into bed, my head pounding despite not drinking a drop of anything.

The next morning, my alarm is aunt Julia shouting at uncle Kai and then laughing at him.

Listening in, I learn that she was mad at him for being so reckless and getting his recently sutured goodies damaged. But after that she said the story was funny and she was happy to have more to tease him about in bed. I snort at that, deciding to get out of bed and see how everyone is holding up.

Walking around I see that the lot are hungover, no surprise there. What else did you think was going to happen? You're all not in your twenties anymore.

Finally, I head downstairs to see uncle with my aunt curled up to him and an ice pack on his crotch. I can't help but laugh, which earns me a daring glare in return. Damn... Guess he'll have to get resnipped.

In all the craziness I had a lot of fun, and Gou seemed to as well, which is the best news one could get.

Gou, who was done eating a bowl of cereal at the table, and I walk up and into his bedroom, laughing over last night's film and some of the events.

As my cousin turns on his computer and television so we can play several rounds of video games, he turns to me and smiles, looking more jovial than usual.

I smile back, keeping it on until he turns to set things up. Then my smile fades, and as I walk over to him I pray that my vision won't come true.

"Did I tell you?" Gou says, breaking my despair.

"Tell me what?"

"I told your mom how well you handled yourself last night."

I break out into a sweat, "You didn't."

"I did." Gou smirks, "Told her you kept everyone in line where you could, including me."

"And?" I say, my heart pounding.

Gou grins, for a moment looking insane, "I changed her mind... You're going to the police academy, bruh!"

I return the sincere, Cheshire smile, "Are you serious?! Oh my God!"

I rush forward and hug him tightly, once again forever grateful to have someone like him in my life.

**The End**

* * *

**This isn't perfect but I hope it's to your liking Rainbow. If you want me to redo it I can. But I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for letting me try my hand at such and amazing story. Much love to you! :3 **


End file.
